La Magie De Noël
by Toki Star
Summary: ABANDONNÉ, EN RÉECRITURE AVEC AUTREs IDÉES L'équipe 7 passe la semaine de Noël chez Iruka. 1er chapitre en ligne! Couple:Kakairu,Sasunaru à venir. désoler a tout les fans de La magie de Noël :
1. Chapter 1

Genre : Shonen-ai, Yaoi(en devenir X3)

Couple : KakashiXIruka, SasukeXNaruto(en devenir X3)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas !!

Note 1: C'est l'une de mes première fanfiction que je m'attaque aussi longtemps, d'habitude sa me prend une semaine en écrire une. Celle-ci à été commencé le 1er septembre 2008.

* * *

Titre: La Magie De Noël

-Chapitre 1er-

Le vent soufflait sur les branches des arbres jaunies par la saison. L'une d'elle se détacha de son lit douillet pour tomber en frissonnant sur le sol froid et humide. La nuit avait déposé une légère couverture de neige blanche sur le paysage vert de cet été. Les Shinobis du village caché de Konoha se préparaient pour la grande fête de Noël, des décorations brillent un peu partout. Naruto était chez son sensei préféré pour préparer le sapin de noël, Iruka avait aussi invité Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi chez lui. Naruto bien que déçu que Sasuke soit chez son sensei favoris ne le montra pas, Il réagissait comme si de rien n'était.

Après quelques minutes ils s'attablèrent. La table était remplie de nourriture, les odeurs se mélangeaient à la couleur. Plein d'autres bonnes choses. Tout était parfait pour Iruka, enfin...presque tout. Comme à tous les noëls, ses parents lui manquent, mais il ne le montre pas. Il se dit toujours qu'il est un adulte maintenant qu'il ne doit pas montrer ses émotions car il est un homme. Kakashi s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais ne voulais pas en parler devant les enfants.

- Wouah! s'exclama Naruto en apercevant la table devant lui.

- C'est Iruka qui a tout préparé ?!, S'écria Sakura.

- Oui c'est moi qui est tout préparé, fit Iruka revenant dans la cuisine avec un bol dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ??, questionna Naruto.

- De la sauce, fit le Sensei en s'assoyant.

Ils dirent la bénédiction et ils commencèrent à manger. Tous se régalèrent, surtout Naruto qui s'endormit dans le futon de son sensei préféré après le repas. Sakura et Sasuke se couchèrent dans les chambres d'amis (2 différente !! je déteste le couple sasusaku XD). Kakashi décida de parler à Iruka, Celui-ci ramassait la table.

- Iruka-sensei...Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ??, Demanda Kakashi.

- Tout...tout va bien..., ­­­­­­­­­­ bégaya Iruka.

Kakashi attrapa le poignet du jeune sensei et le retient à la cuisine, celui-ci avait les mains froides et tremblait légèrement. Il l'assoit à la petite table qui s'y trouvait. Iruka cacha son visage dans ses mains, il avait honte de pleurer, honte de montrer ses sentiments. Le ninja copieur s'assoit devant lui et le regarde sans rien dire, il voulait écouter se que le jeune sensei avait à dire.

- Depuis la mort de mes parents..., commença le jeune homme.

Kakashi ne disait rien, il ne faisait qu'écouter cette personne en détresse. C'était plutôt rare que le génie aimait écouter les gens, mais sans savoir pourquoi il voulait savoir ce qui tracassait le jeune sensei, car il tenait à lui.

- J'ai de la difficulté pendant les fêtes..., soupira celui-ci.

Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis d'autres suivirent la première. Le génie lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Mah Iruka-sensei, ne vous retenez pas. Le rassura Kakashi.

Il pleura ainsi pendant quelque minute, il finit par s'endormir sur la table. Kakashi pris Iruka et alla le coucher dans son lit, il sourit en apercevant le visage endormit de celui-ci. Kakashi allait partir, mais Iruka le retient.

- Reste avec moi je vous en pris, murmura-t-il avec une voix tremblante.

Kakashi s'assoit sur le bord du lit, mais Iruka le força à se coucher. Il ne refusa guère, mais au contraire il accepta. Iruka se blotti contre le Junnin et s'endormit dans un sommeil profond.Kakashi le regardais dormir, sans pouvoir lui même s'endormir, il était trop concentré à le regarder dormir.

Iruka se réveilla le lendemain matin, une odeur envahie ses narines, une odeur sucré. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux et vit Kakashi, le génie, il n'osa pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Iruka fini par prendre une couleur rouge tomate, Kakashi fini par ouvrir les yeux et sourit.

- Bonjour, fit le génie serrant le sensei contre lui.

- B...Bonjour, souffla Iruka rougissant encore plus.

Kakashi se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, mais Iruka le retient et le tire sur le lit. Kakashi regarda Iruka surpris, celui-ci resta blottit contre le génie.

- Iruka??, dit le génie surpris.

- Restons comme cela encore un peu, murmura le jeune sensei.

Kakashi serra Iruka contre lui, sans même savoir pourquoi.

- Pourquoi tu te cache toujours, murmura le ninja copieur.

- Parce que je suis un homme, murmura l'autre.

Kakashi enleva son masque et leva le menton du jeune homme pour déposer ses contre les siennes. Celui-ci ouvrir de grand yeux et repoussa Kakashi. Kakashi se leva et sortie de la chambre. Naruto sortie de la chambre en se frottant les yeux.

- Que faites-vous la sensei??, demanda le jeune shinobi.

- Rien du tout, soupira Kakashi se dirigeant dans le salon.

Sasuke et Sakura s'y trouvaient, déjà le matin la jeune fille était après le jeune ténébreux, Naruto se mêla aux autres. Kakashi lui se dirigea vers la cuisine où il s'assoit a la table sans rien dire, Iruka se leva peux de temps après. Il se demandait se qui avait pris au génie de faire cela, l'aimait-il? Iruka passa par le salon et salua ses anciens élèves.

- Bon matin à tous, s'écria Iruka en apercevant Naruto et les autres.

- Bonjour Iruka-sensei, cria Naruto en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Bonjour Sensei, fit Sakura.

Sasuke ne fit qu'un signe de tête, mais Iruka compris que le jeune homme avait compris et qu'il lui disait la même chose. Ensuite il se dirigea vers la cuisine, lorsqu'il aperçu Kakashi il changea de couleur, rouge pivoine pour être plus précisément.

- B...Bon matin, essayait-il de dire.

- Bon matin, répondit Kakashi mettant le nez dans son livre.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aimerait, il est surement aux femmes et moi je suis un homme. Iruka était perdu dans ses pensés.

- Iruka est-ce que tout va bien??, demanda Kakashi inquiet.

- Oui tout va bien, pourquoi vous vous en inquiétez?!, s'écria Iruka avant de mettre ses mains sur sa bouche.

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura entrèrent dans la pièce se demandant se qui c'était passé.

- Sensei tout va bien??, s'inquiéta Naruto.

- Oui tout va bien, soupira-t-il.

Iruka prépara le déjeuné, Kakashi pris Iruka dans la chambre pour pouvoir lui parler. Iruka c'était assit sur le lit, jouant avec ses mains les regardants nerveux. Kakashi s'assoit a côté de lui, mais Iruka ne bougea pas.

- Vous agissez étrangement, murmura Kakashi.

- Pourquoi avez vous...se matin..., bégaya Iruka.

- Se matin?, repris Kakashi.

- Vous le savez très bien!!, s'écria Iruka. Ne me le faites pas dire.

- Mah... calmez-vous Iruka-sensei, rétorqua Kakashi. Parce que je tiens à vous.

Iruka le regarda avec de grands yeux. Le grand Kakashi devait rigoler. Depuis le temps qu'Iruka attendait se moment. Kakashi pris les mains d'Iruka pour rassurer celui-ci. Il baissa sont masque et embrassa Iruka qui n'osait même plus bouger. Ils brisèrent le baiser lorsqu'ils entendirent une exclamation (AH!!). Ils sortirent de la chambre Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke sont assient devant la porte et regardent leurs sensei avec de grand yeux. Iruka devint alors rouge tomate avant de se cacher derrière Kakashi en lui frappant le dos.

- Mah, mah, fut la seule réponse de Kakashi.

- Vous êtes ensemble?, demanda Sakura.

- Je...ne...NON!!, s'écria Iruka sur le bord de la crise. Je n'y crois pas. Vous y êtes pour quelque chose.

- Non, fit Naruto qui regardait son sensei.

Iruka eu un coup au cœur lorsqu'il vit le visage de Naruto, il semblait triste lorsqu'Iruka a dit non. Sakura voyant la tristesse de Naruto pris sa main et Sasuke resta son dos collé a lui.

- Allez vous devez aider les gens du village pour la grande fêtes aujourd'hui!!, s'écria Kakashi.

Les trois shinobis partirent un poids au cœur. Kakashi regarda Iruka qui semblait totalement détruit.

- Iruka?, s'inquiéta Kakashi.

- Il semblait blessé..., murmura Iruka.

- Enfait...C'est que Naruto était déjà au courant, soupira Kakashi.

- QUOI?!, s'écria le jeune homme. Il était au courant que tu allais m'embrasser?!

- Oui!, dit calmement Kakashi.

Enfait Kakashi ne voulais pas tout lui dire, enfin pas tout de suite. Kakashi sortie de la pièce et alla à la cuisine, Iruka ne tarda point à le rejoindre. Iruka trouvais que quelque chose n'allais pas. C'est son instinct de sensei qui lui disait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Kakashi est-ce que tu me dit la vérité??, fit Iruka se plantant devant celui-ci.

- Oui, lui répond-t-il sans le regarder.

- Kakashi je le vois que tu me mens, s'écria Iruka. Kakashi dit moi la vérité.

- Tu es certain?, demanda Kakashi.

- Oui, dit Iruka agacé.

- J'ai fait un pari avec Gai et les jeunes nous ont entendu, soupira Kakashi.

- Un pari sur quoi ?, demanda Iruka, malgré que celui-ci ne voulais pas savoir.

à suivre...

* * *

Note 2: J'espère que cette fanfiction vous à plu

**TemariTaiyou:** Voila !! OwO

**Iruka(**_**qui vient de terminer le premier chapitre**_**):** QUOI ?!

**Kakashi(**_**qui la terminer depuis longtemps**_**):**Mah...intéressant.

**TemariTaiyou:**Iruka laisse Kakashi tranquille !?

à la prochaine ¯w¯

TemariTaiyou


	2. Chapter 2

Genre : Shonen-ai, Yaoi(À VENIR X3)

Couple : KakashiXIruka, SasukeXNaruto

Résumé : Iruka a invité Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke & Naruto pour manger chez lui. Tout se passe bien, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi décide de parler à Iruka.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas !!

Note 1: C'est l'une de mes première fanfiction que je m'attaque aussi longtemps, d'habitude sa me prend une semaine en écrire une. Celle-ci à été commencé le 1er septembre 2008.

* * *

Titre: La Magie De Noël

-Chapitre 2em-

_- Kakashi je le vois que tu me mens, s'écria Iruka. Kakashi dit moi la vérité._

_- Tu es certain?, demanda Kakashi._

_- Oui, dit Iruka agacé._

_- J'ai fait un pari avec Gai et les jeunes nous ont entendu, soupira Kakashi._

_- Un pari sur quoi ?, demanda Iruka, malgré que celui-ci ne voulais pas savoir._

_-xXxXxXxXx-_

- Sur qui allait sortir avec toi en premier, soupira Kakashi.

Kakashi ne vit pas le coup du jeune sensei venir, il s'écrasa contre le mur dos a lui. Il releva la tête pour voir un Iruka , rouge de colère. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Kakashi se releva et sortie de la maison. Lorsqu'il croisa Naruto il disparu dans un nuage, laissant Naruto surpris.

_-xXx-_

Iruka se coucha sur son lit et pleurais a chaude larmes. Il se sentait idiot de s'être fait avoir par le génie. Il ne voulait plus voir personne de la journée. Lorsque Naruto cogna a la porte de l'appartement personne ne vint lui répondre, le jeune homme se tourna vers l'impénétrable Sasuke qui lui pris sa main pour entrainer le jeune homme chez lui.

C'était la première fois que Naruto allais chez Sasuke, c'était grand, mais plutôt simple. Les pièces étaient vêtu de noir, bleu marine, rouge et blanc un peu partout. Il y avait sur plusieurs objets le signe de la famille, l'éventail de couleur rouge et blanc. Sasuke invita Naruto a s'asseoir dans le salon, celui-ci regardais partout surpris par la propreté de l'endroit, car Sasuke était seul dans cette maison.

- Veux-tu quelque chose a boire??, demanda Sasuke.

Aucun mots ne sortait de sa gorge, il regardais Sasuke l'air perdu.

- Lait? , demanda Sasuke.

- Oui, murmura Naruto.

_-xXx-_

Kakashi était dans un arbre à l'extérieur de Konoha, il s'en voulait. Le visage d'Iruka était si triste, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un pleurer à cause de lui. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il s'était accroché à Iruka, il avait passé la semaine avec lui et son équipe. Il aimait voir le jeune sensei sourire, car son sourire l'apaisait, il se sentait détendu lorsqu'il le voyait. Il croyait que plus jamais il n'allait pouvoir le voir sourire à cause de se qu'il avait fait. Kakashi sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. C'était Asuma, celui-ci était inquiet pour Kakashi, car celui-ci n'avait parlé a personne et n'avait même pas ouvert son livre. Asuma invita Kakashi dans un restaurent pour pouvoir discuter avec lui de ce qui arrive.

- Alors Kakashi?, commença Asuma.Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- J'ai fait une bêtise, murmura Kakashi.

- Une bêtise?, répéta l'aîné. Quel genre de bêtise?

- J'ai fait un pari avec Gai, soupira Kakashi.

- Le pari avec Iruka?, demanda Sarutobi.

- Oui...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Iruka?, le questionna-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai agis comme un idiot.

- Iruka va s'en remettre.

- Je l'ai fait pleurer, soupira Kakashi en mettant sa tête sur la table.

Kakashi avait envie de pleurer, de tout détruire sur sont passage, ce qu'il avait fait le rendait malade. Il voulait demander pardon au jeune sensei, mais il croyait que celui-ci n'allait plus vouloir lui parler. Asuma allait lui répondre, mais Kakashi se leva et disparue dans un nuage de poussière.

_-xXx-_

Sasuke était assit en face de Naruto, celui-ci buvait du lait. Aucun mots n'était échangé, rien, le silence commençait a être lourd pour les deux jeunes shinobis qui cherchais un sujet de discution.

- Je me demande pourquoi Iruka n'a pas répondu, soupira Naruto.

- Peut-être parce qu'il voulait être seul avec Kakashi, répondit Sasuke.

- Mais il vient toujours répondre!!, s'écria de nouveau le blondinet.

Sasuke regarda le blond surpris celui-ci était près de la crise de larmes. Sasuke se leva et s'assoit près de Naruto, celui-ci se blotti contre Sasuke et pleura. Sasuke ne savait plus comment réagir, il hésita entre le pousser et le consoler. Il décida de passer ses bras autours du jeune homme et de le consoler.

_-xXx-_

Iruka se réveilla vers la fin de l'après midi, il n'avait pas envie de se lever, mais il le fit. Il alla prendre une douche et sortie faire des courses, il risquait de voir Kakashi, mais il se devait de lui parler. Lorsqu'il arriva chez Ichiraku il décida de s'arrêter et de manger. Le propriétaire trouvais qu'Iruka avait une de ses têtes, mais Iruka n'avais pas envie d'en parler, alors il ne lui posa aucune autre client, de peur de perdre un bon client.

Lorsqu'il termina de manger il alla se promener a l'extérieur de Konoha, les plaines pas très loin du village était un endroit qu'il aimait aller. Il frissonna, il commençait a avoir froid, mais il ne voulait pas entrer et se réchauffer, car le froid lui faisait oublier ses souffrance. Il essayait tant bien que mal, mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier ce que le génie lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il lui en voulait énormément. Iruka c'était dit que s'il le croisait il allait lui faire payer. Il fini par retourner chez lui gelé jusqu'aux os et se coucha, la nuit était déjà tombé depuis longtemps.

Un an c'est maintenant écoulé depuis l'histoire avec Iruka. Naruto, Sasuke & Sakura n'ont pas vue Kakashi depuis un an, Iruka ne la pas vue non plus. Iruka inquiet alla voir Asuma. Asuma lui avait expliqué que Kakashi prenait mission par dessus mission, il n'avait pas arrêté une seconde pour se reposer, même si l'hokage lui ordonnait de prendre du repos il n'en prenait pas. Asuma semblait inquiet lui aussi pour le génie, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il semblait énormément fatigué. Il ne pouvait guère réussir a se concentrer sur ses missions avec cette énorme fatigue sur les épaules.

Iruka alla voir l'hokage et lui demanda ou était partie celui-ci.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire Iruka, répondit l'hokage.

- Kakashi est peut-être en danger, s'écria Iruka.

L'hokage regarda Iruka surpris, jamais il n'avait réagis ainsi auparavant pour le génie, enfait il avait toujours été indifférent a celui-ci. Tsunade commençais à se poser des questions.

- Iruka pourquoi est-ce que vous vous intéresser à Kakashi si soudainement?, demanda Tsunade.

- Euh...je...enfait..., bégaya le jeune homme.

- Oui?

- Je crois que je l'aime..., murmura-t-il. Il y a un an il c'était passé quelque chose avec lui, depuis je n'arrive plus a l'oublier...

- Je comprend, répondit Tsunade avec un jolie sourire. Il est a Suna, je vais lui demander de revenir.

- Je vais aller le chercher!!, s'écria Iruka.

Tsunade donna comme mission à Iruka de ramener Kakashi au village et de régler leur différence. Ça ne fut pas long à Iruka pour se préparer à partir, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter pour se rendre à Suna. Lorsqu'il arriva, Gaara l'accueilli pour lui donner les dernières nouvelles sur Kakashi. Celui-ci avait quitté plutôt rarement Suna depuis un an. Il ne voulait même pas entendre parler du village, il disait qu'il s'en voulait après ce qu'il avait fait à Iruka. Après cela il lui montra la chambre de l'homme et quitta pour le laisser seul. Iruka s'assoit sur le lit et attend que le génie se montre, mais personne ne vint. Il fini par s'endormir sur le lit, il n'avait pas dormit depuis déjà deux jours, ça l'avais épuisé. Lorsque Kakashi entra dans la pièce il faillit tomber sur le sol lorsqu'il vit le jeune sensei dormir sur le lit. Il l'avait retrouvé, il ne voulait pas le réveiller alors il le laissa dormir et alla prendre une douche. Iruka se réveilla en se frottant les yeux.

- Je me suis endormit, soupira-t-il.

Il réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle de bain, il passa au rouge. Il était arrivé et il l'avais laissé dormir. Il resta la sur le lit sans bouger, il essayait de trouver ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il voudrait surement savoir pourquoi il était la.

- Bonjour, fit Kakashi en sortant de la douche.

- Bonjour, fit Iruka regardant le sol.

Kakashi s'assoit a côté du jeune homme et ne dit rien. Un an c'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Ils ignoraient comment réagir et comment l'autre allait réagir, en fait, ils avaient peur d'être rejeté par l'autre. Iruka pris son courage et regarda Kakashi dans les yeux.

À suivre ...

* * *

3 jours pour écrire se chapitre w, ça ne sera pas toujours comme cela profitez en!!

**Iruka(Qui arrête de frapper Kakashi):** UN AUTRE CHAPITRE ?!

**TemariTaiyou:** Ouaip !! OwO

**Kakashi(se mettant derrière moi):** Je peux lire??

**TemariTaiyou(lui donnant les feuilles):** Oui tiens

**Kakashi(les prenant et commençant a lire):** Merci

À la prochaine ¯w¯

TemariTaiyou


	3. Chapter 3

Genre : Shonen-ai, Yaoi(À VENIR X3)

Couple: KakashiXIruka, SasukeXNaruto

Résumé : Iruka a invité Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke & Narutopour manger chez lui. Tout se passe bien, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi décide de parler à Iruka.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas !!

Note 1: C'est l'une de mes première fanfiction que je m'attaque aussi longtemps, d'habitude sa me prend une semaine en écrire une. Celle-ci à été commencé le1er septembre 2008.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Titre: La Magie De Noël

-Chapitre 3em-

_Il réalisa qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle de bain, il passa au rouge. Il était arrivé et il l'avait laissé dormir. Il resta la sur le lit sans bouger, il essayait de trouver ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il voudrait surement savoir pourquoi il était la. _

_- Bonjour, fit Kakashi en sortant de la douche._

_- Bonjour, fit Iruka regardant le sol._

_Kakashi s'assoit a côté du jeune homme et ne dit rien. Un an c'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé. Ils ignoraient comment réagir et comment l'autre allait réagir, en fait, ils avaient peur d'être rejeté par l'autre. Iruka pris son courage et regarda Kakashi dans les yeux._

_-xXxXxXx-_

- Kakashi..., commença Iruka.

Kakashi commençais à trembler, Iruka aussi. Ils ignoraient quoi dire, quoi faire. Iruka se blottit contre Kakashi c'était la seulechose qu'ilétait capable de faire. Kakashi le serra le plus fort qu'il pouvais contre lui. Iruka leva le regard et regarda Kakashi.

- Je n'ai pas pu t'oublier, soupira Iruka.

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir agis comme un idiot, répondit Kakashi.

- Je ne te pardonnerai jamais!!, s'écria Iruka.­

Kakashi regardais le jeune sensei surpris, mais celui-ci souriait. Il le serra et lui mordilla l'oreille.

- Tu m'as manqué, susurra Kakashi.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit Iruka.

Kakashi regarda Iruka, celui-ci baissa son masque et l'embrassa.

- Allons à la maison, soupira Iruka en brisant le baiser.

- Pourquoi ? ,susurra Kakashi a son oreille.

- Parce que je me sens plus allaise a Konoha, murmura le sensei en rougissant.

Kakashi sourit et embrassa Iruka dans le cou. Ils allèrent avertir le Kazekage qu'ils allaient retourner a Konoha, celui-ci envoya un message à l'hokage pour l'avertir que Kakashi et Iruka retournait au village. Il partir le soir même, Iruka remarqua que Kakashi était fatigué. Iruka le força a dormir pour la nuit, ils avaient trouvés une caverne alors ils y installèrent pour la nuit. Blottit l'un contre l'autre, endormit dans un sommeil profond ils n'entendirent point l'orage qui pris toute la nuit. Lorsque Kakashi se réveilla Iruka était déjà réveillé.

- Bonjour, fit Iruka en souriant.

- Bonjour, murmura Kakashi.

- Tu as froid ??, murmura le chunnin.

- Peut-être un peu, murmura le Junin en se collant contre le plus jeune.

Iruka sourit en caressant les cheveux argenté de son amant. Ils reprirent le chemin vers le village une heure plus tard. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le village les gens les regardaient étrangement, les parents des enfants à qui il enseignait semblait chuchoter quelquechose, mais Iruka ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Les shinobis allèrent voir l'Hokage, comme celle-ci avait demandé a Iruka.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage, celle-ci les regardant en souriant.

- Avez-vous réglé vos différence? s'écria l'Hokage.

- Comment vous !?! s'écria Kakashi.

- Je..., murmure Iruka. C'est...

Kakashi regarda Iruka surpris, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit à Tsunade.

- Il voulait savoir ou tu étais, mais tu m'avais dit de ne pas le dire à personne, commença Tsunade.

- Je lui ai parlé de se qui c'était passé il y a un an, répondit Iruka.

- Iruka..., soupira le géni.

Kakashi pris Iruka contre lui, Tsunade souris et plaça sa main sur leurs épaules.

- J'espère que vous allez être heureux, commença Tsunade. Iruka, je suis certaine que les parents de vos élèves ne diront rien j'en suis certaine.

Iruka plaça sa tête contre le torse de Kakashi. Il se sentait bien, en sécurité. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bureau ils rencontrèrent Naruto, Sakura & Sasuke, ils étaient ravie de revoir Kakashi, ainsi que de voir les deux sensei ensemble.

- Iruka-sensei! s'écria Naruto en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Naruto , fit Iruka en attrapant le jeune homme.

Iruka risqua de tomber, mais Kakashi le rattrapapar la suite il frotta les cheveux de Naruto. Sakura & Sasuke les regardèrent. Naruto était heureux qu'Iruka et Kakashi soientensemble, il espérait qu'il reste toujoursensemble. De plus lui non plus n'était plus seul, il était maintenant avec Sasuke, Sakura n'est pas au courant, les jeunes garçons on peur de la réaction de la jeune fille. Iruka déposa Naruto et il partie chez lui accompagné de Kakashi. Iruka prépara le repas et ils mangèrent dans le salon, ils discutèrent de tout et rien, après avoir mangé ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du chuunin. Iruka s'assoit sur le lit, fixe Kakashi.

-xXx-

Sasuke avait trainé Naruto chez Ichiraku Ramen et lui offrais un bol de ramen. Naruto ne mangeait pas rapidement, ce qui étonna le propriétaire et sa fille. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent demanger ils allèrent se promener dans la forêt, ils étaient maintenant que tout les deux. Sasuke se coucha sur le sol, Naruto se coucha et se blottit contre lui, il fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son amant.

-xXx-

Sakura était avec Ino, elles ont commencé à faire dessorties ensembles, comme magasiner et plein d'autrechose. La discutions tournait surtout autour de Sasuke, elles se posaient des questions, car jamais Sasuke n'avait été avec Naruto. Ils allaient poser la question à Naruto lorsqu'il le croiserait.


	4. Chapter 4

Genre : Shonen-ai, Yaoi

Couple : KakashiXIruka, SasukeXNaruto

Résumé : Iruka a invité Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke & Naruto pour manger chez lui. Tout se passe bien, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi décide de parler à Iruka.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartienne pas !!

Note 1: C'est l'une de mes première fanfiction que je m'attaque aussi longtemps, d'habitude sa me prend une semaine en écrire une. Celle-ci à été commencé le 1er septembre 2008.

**/!\IMPORTANT/!\**

_LE CHAPITRE QUI SUIT EST LAISSÉ À_

_LA DISCÈTION DU TÉLÉSPECTATEUR =3_

**/!\IMPORTANT/!\**

* * *

Titre: La Magie De Noël

-Chapitre 4em-

Iruka risqua de tomber, mais Kakashi le rattrapa par la suite il frotta les cheveux de Naruto. Sakura & Sasuke les regardèrent. Naruto était heureux qu'Iruka et Kakashi soient ensemble, il espérait qu'il reste toujours ensemble. De plus lui non plus n'était plus seul, il était maintenant avec Sasuke, Sakura n'est pas au courant car les jeunes garçons on peur de la réaction de la jeune fille. Iruka déposa Naruto et il partie chez lui accompagné de Kakashi. Iruka prépara le repas et ils mangèrent dans le salon, ils discutèrent de tout et rien, après avoir mangé ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du chuunin. Iruka s'assoit sur le lit, et fixe Kakashi.

_-xXx-_

Sasuke avait trainé Naruto chez Ichiraku Ramen et lui offrais un bol de ramen. Naruto ne mangeait pas rapidement, ce qui étonna le propriétaire et sa fille. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent de manger ils allèrent se promener dans la forêt, ils étaient maintenant que tout les deux. Sasuke se coucha sur le sol, Naruto se coucha et se blottit contre lui, il fini par s'endormir dans les bras de son amant.

_-xXx-_

Sakura était avec Ino, elles ont commencé à faire des sorties ensembles, comme magasiner et plein d'autre chose. La discutions tournait surtout autour de Sasuke, elles se posaient des questions, car jamais Sasuke n'avait été avec Naruto aussi souvent. Ils allaient poser la question à Naruto lorsqu'il le croiserait.

_-xXxXxXxXx-_

Kakashi caressa le visage de son amant avant d'embrasser celui-ci.

- Je t'aime plus que tout, murmura le sensei après que le baiser fut rompu.

- Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout, susurra Kakashi aux oreilles de son amant.

Il caressa le visage du plus jeune, celui-ci frissonnait de plaisir malgré la peur qui l'envahissait. Jamais Iruka ne c'était sentis ainsi avant. Kakashi commençait à embrasser chaque partie de peau du jeune homme, celui-ci avait l'impression que sa peau brulait sous ses baisées, il ne put s'empêcher de souffler un petit couinement de plaisir se qui fit sourire Kakashi. Le juunin commença à débarrasser sont amant de ses vêtement, ceux-ci qui ne fessait que le gêner dans se qu'il voulait. Iruka ne pouvait pas arrêter son bien aimé dans sa course car lui aussi en avait envie. Après s'être débarrassé de ses tissus il se dirigea vers le membre dressé de son amant et le prit en bouge, Iruka lança un cri de surprise en soupirant de plaisir.

-Ah ! Ah ! Kakashi… Si tu continue…, essaya de dire le plus jeune.

Kakashi continua à lécher et à sucer le membre qu'il tenait. Après s'être aimé jusqu'à bout les deux amoureux se couchèrent sur le lit en plein extase, puis s'endorme dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-xXx-

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux, il faisait chaud Il regarda autour de lui. Ou était-il ? Il sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et regarda a ses côté. Sasuke semblait respirer difficilement. Naruto aussi, il était d'ailleurs trop fatigué pour se lever.

-xXx-

Sakura était inquiète, car elle n'avait pas vue Sasuke ou encore Naruto. Elle décida d'aller voir chez Iruka, au cas où Naruto aurais été voir son sensei préféré.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur les maisons de Konoha. Une tête rose se dirige vers un appartement inquiet. Elle frappe une seule fois à la porte et quelqu'un vint lui répondre.

- Sakura ?, demanda l'argenté.

- Bonjour Kakashi-sensei..., commença la jeune fille. Auriez-vous vue Naruto ou Sasuke ?

- Non, fit Kakashi à moitié endormi.

- Ils sont peut-être chez Sasuke, répondit l'homme derrière Kakashi.

Sakura sourit et partie chez Sasuke. Kakashi regarde Iruka et le prend dans ses bras après avoir fermé la porte.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont lui dire ? demanda Iruka.

- Maaa…peut-être, soupira le plus vieux.

Lorsque la jeune fille arriva chez le ténébreux elle frappa à la porte, mais personne ne vint lui répondre. Elle s'aperçu que la porte n'était pas fermé et elle entra, elle chercha le jeune homme de ses rêves.

- Sasuke-kun tu es la ?, cria la jeune fille.

- Sakura-chan ?, fit une voix derrière elle.

- Naruto !?!, s'écria-t-elle en se retournant. Tu es tout rouge !?!

- Sasuke est malade aussi, soupira le blond.

- Je vais aller chercher Kakashi-sensei !?!

Elle alla chercher son sensei, qui arriva suivit d'Iruka inquiet pour les deux jeunes hommes. Naruto était adossé au mur, Kakashi le pris dans ses bras et ouvrit la première porte et vit Sasuke couché sur le lit. Iruka aida Kakashi à changer les vêtements plein de sueur des jeunes hommes. Sakura avait préparé de l'eau froide avec un linge pour essuyer leurs fronts. Naruto c'était endormit, et Sasuke ouvrit les yeux.

- Comment te sens-tu ?, demanda Iruka.

- Étourdit, j'ai chaud…, soupira le jeune homme. Comment va Naruto ?

- Il est à côté de toi, fit Kakashi pointant le blond endormit.

- Il est fiévreux lui aussi, termina Iruka.

- C'est de ma faute, soupira de nouveau le jeune homme.

- Non se n'est pas de ta faute, fit le blond prenant la main de son compagnon.

Sasuke souris difficilement et sert la main de son amant, il ferme les yeux et s'endormit tenant toujours sa main. Sakura les avaient aperçu et quitta en courant, elle venait de se rendre compte que Sasuke avait choisi quelqu'un… ce quelqu'un fut Naruto. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela de Sasuke, enfait, personne n'aurait cru que le jeune homme soit ainsi.

Kakashi qui avait aperçu Sakura se leva, mais Iruka le retient et partie a la poursuite de Sakura. Celle-ci c'était arrêté sur le petit pont et s'était effondré en larmes, le sensei l'avait rejoint assez rapidement.

- Sakura…, fit l'homme.

- Pourquoi…pourquoi…, fit la jeune fille.

- Ils ne savaient pas comment l'interprété au début, Naruto était venu me voir et Sasuke était allé voir Kakashi.

- Sasuke est…il est…, essayait de dire Sakura.

- Il est gai, termina Iruka. Tu sais il ignorait comment comprendre se sentiment. Kakashi l'a beaucoup aidé à comprendre se qu'était se sentiment.

Sakura leva le regard vers Iruka, celui-ci la regardait avec un sourire doux, et chaleureux, elle comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien, mais elle voulait tout de même se battre pour essayer d'avoir Sasuke.

- Même si tu essais, tu n'arriveras a rien, fit une voix derrière Iruka.

- Kakashi-sensei, fit la jeune fille.

- Sasuke et Naruto, commença l'homme.

- C'est plus fort que n'importe quoi, termina le brun.

Sakura regardait Iruka, puis Kakashi, elle se rend bien compte que comme pour ses sensei, Sasuke et Naruto c'est l'amour fou. Les larmes continuèrent de tomber, Iruka s'approcha donc de la jeune fille pour la serrer dans ses bras, malgré qu'elle n'était plus son élève, il ne pouvait pas la voir pleurer ainsi, cela lui faisait mal, son cœur se serrait lorsqu'il voyait un enfant pleurer. Kakashi s'accroupit et mit sa main sur la tête de Sakura, celle-ci releva la tête et ses larmes cessèrent de tomber.

- Sasuke n'est simplement pas la bonne personne pour toi, fit l'argenté.

- Tu vas trouver la personne pour toi un jour ma belle, fit Iruka.

Sakura baissa la tête et fit un léger signe de oui de la tête. Elle savait qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un, malgré qu'elle aurait aimé que se soit Sasuke qui soit la bonne personne.

Les journées passèrent et deviennent des semaines, les semaines deviennent des mois et les mois des années, de nouveaux c'était le temps des cerisiers en fleur.

* * *

Toki Star : Voila la fin de l'histoire La Magie de Noël, je la termine ici pour le moment car je n'ai plus d'idée pour l'histoire… dsl…

Kakashi : Maaa… je voulais avoir la suite…

Iruka : Moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé…

Toki Star : Je suis désoler mais pas pour le moment ^^


End file.
